


Trouver une assistante

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Varrick a du mal à se faire comprendre en demandant de "faire la chose", alors il recherche une assistante. (Rencontre entre Varrick et Zhu Li)
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Series: Nuits du FoF [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298





	Trouver une assistante

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Entretien.  
Temps : 1 heure.

À ses débuts, Varrick était un jeune inventeur tout aussi énergique qu'il le serait plus tard. Et au début, il devait travailler avec des équipes pour inventer des produits. Il ne les commandait pas encore. Eh oui, richesse et pouvoir, ne viennent pas du jour au lendemain.

Varrick aurait à monter la pyramide pour se retrouver là où il en serait.

Alors, il collaborait… Encore que collaborer était un grand mot puisque personne ne le comprenait très bien.

Déjà, il partait dans des idées complètement folles et délirait sur les possibilités que leur nouvelle machine pourrait offrir, mais en plus il avait cette manie de perdre ses mots et de demander de « faire la chose ». Et comme ce n'était jamais très clair, les collaborateurs se regardaient entre eux sans jamais rien comprendre quant à quelle chose il fallait faire.

Alors, le jeune inventeur essaya de faire des efforts. Mais il était fait pour commander ! Seulement personne ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par « faire la chose » — ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça ! —, et il se retrouvait à lui faire lui-même.

Encore que, il essayait bien de trouver ses mots, mais c'était d'un ennuyeux ! Non, les gens devaient le comprendre comme ça. Il suffisait qu'il trouve la bonne personne. Mais comment ?

Alors, lui vint la sublime idée de faire passer des entretiens. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce bas monde qui pouvait le comprendre et exécuter les tâches correctement !

Les candidats s'enchainèrent. Ils tenaient rarement plus d'une semaine. L'excentricité de l'homme du sud les faisait très vite tourner les talons, lui donnant la réputation d'homme insupportable. Finalement, les candidatures s'amoindrirent et Varrick commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi diable ne trouvait-il pas la personne qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était quand même pas compliquer de faire quelque chose ! Bon, il avouait ne pas être très spécifique mais quand même !

* * *

Un jour, Varrick était chargé d'aller chercher les pièces pour leur construction. Il se rendit à son magasin habituel.

L'homme était tellement frustré de ne pas trouver une personne pour l'assister qu'il en perdit encore plus ses mots. Il demanda à la personne du magasin d'aller lui prendre des choses et des machins. Cette personne, chargée d'aider les client, ne put vraiment aider celui-là : elle ne comprenait rien !

Elle demanda de l'aide sa collègue. Peut-être qu'à deux, elles arriveraient à comprendre le spécimen qui se trouvait en face d'elles ? Sa collègue salua l'homme qui lui rendit.

Il répéta exactement la même chose qu'au préalable. Mais le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'était que sa collègue se mit à la recherche de choses ! Alors, elle suivit gentiment et alla demander à son renfort ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il a demandé, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais… comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'est Varrick, un habitué. Il demande tout le temps les mêmes choses. Puis si ce n'est pas le cas, il me le dira. »

Elle prit quelques articles qu'elle remit à l'inventeur.

« Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il. Et j'aurais besoin de ce nouveau truc aussi.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça ! »

Elle disparut encore une fois, sa collègue la regardant toujours étrangement puisqu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle resta avec l'homme qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait encore à son problème d'assistante introuvable. Si seulement, tout le monde pouvait être comme cette femme travaillant dans le magasin ! Attendez… Mais c'était cela ! Elle revint avec un nouvel article qui était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Dites-moi », commença Varrick.

Il regarda le badge qu'elle portait à la poitrine.

« … Zhu Li, finit-il, ça ne vous dirait pas de passer un entretien pour devenir mon assistante ? »


End file.
